


Winter Sands

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Dry Sex, M/M, Masochism, Painful Sex, Sadism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft sound of bells had him pause though, that brief jingle striking a cord in the man and calling out to him. He turned towards the noise, for a reason that he could not identify, and away from his goal. The soft ringing of sculpted bells had the man’s eyes widening, having found the first true beauty that he had ever seen in his life. The splendor and riches of the palace around him held no light to the boy dancing before the crowd of hundreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sands

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS FIC. THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON. I WILL NOT ACCEPT COMPLAINTS OR SLANDER DUE TO THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY. YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO.  
> On the other hand, I am keeping with the ages of the characters as first given at the start of HunterxHunter. Therefore, Gon is 12 and Hisoka is 28. Yes, he is underage. Yes, this is consensual. Yes, I am a shotacon pervert who shouldn't be allowed near a computer. Anymore questions?  
> The art that this story is based off of is a product of しょう on pixus.

The winter winds blew across the desert with a soft song, the melody sweet music to those who were raised in her arms. The stars shone like flames in the black sky, lighting the ground that molded to the traveler’s feet. A palace lay before him, full of life and laughter. Each window was thrown open, light bursting from between the sculpted framework. The sand that padded the footsteps of the traveler slowly gave way to polished white stones, thick green bushes lining the outskirts of the lush garden that lay before him. A fountain sparkled in the night; gold casting surrounded the figurine in the center of the ornament. A pavilion served as an entrance to the building, it’s open terrace shrouded with silks and hand embroidered satins. Pillows were placed in every corner, waiting patiently for someone to rest their weary form against. The traveler paid no mind to these features though, his attention solely fixed on the light coming from one of the few walled-in rooms of the open palace.

The beating heart of the building drew him in, slipping into the mass of people that swarmed the room effortlessly. Shedding his coat, the man swam through the crowd, moving slowly to the epicenter of the gathering. Brushing past shoulders, the man moved with sole intent, his eyes set on the dark haired man sitting higher than the rest. He was clearly the owner of the house, his clothes lined with fur and the largest of gems hanging from his ears. His focus was on the floor before him, the entire room drawn to that one spot. Each set of eyes watched unwavering, a hush drawn over them as they gazed on with awe. The traveler ignored the source of their fascination, nothing more important than the task that he wished to complete.

The soft sound of bells had him pause though, that brief jingle striking a cord in the man and calling out to him. He turned towards the noise, for a reason that he could not identify, and away from his goal. The soft ringing of sculpted bells had the man’s eyes widening, having found the first true beauty that he had ever seen in his life. The splendor and riches of the palace around him held no light to the boy dancing before the crowd of hundreds. His lithe form moved with finesse, his skin golden from years of bathing in the suns warm caress. His body flowed like water: freely with an untamed power and grace. His hazel eyes sparkled with joy, his youthful innocence bursting from his core. The boy’s black hair glistened green, white flowers and beads threaded through the lustrous locks. A white cotton top covered his chest, a golden clasp holding it in place. He wore a golden chocker around his neck, beads of the same form draped over his arms. A red scarf was wrapped around his arms, billowing and flowing with each motion he made. The child was barefoot, his small feet moving silently against the floor. The travelers attention was taken by what was worn around the boy’s waist, or lack there of. A golden belt held a sheer white fabric around his hips, everything left open for the crowd to see through shimmering strings. A mask of purity that hid nothing from the hungry eyes glued upon him.

The boy continued to dance to the soothing music coursing through the room, the ankles adorned with bells sounding out each one of his movements.  With a predatory smile the traveler ignored his mission, a better one coming to his mind. He watched as the boy danced, ignoring the hundreds of eyes that rested upon his barely covered form, use to the burning gazes after years of servitude to his master.

The sight of the pure, wholesome fruit before him had the traveler craving to sink his teeth into his flesh and drink in whatever sweet juices he had to offer. The burning desire to consume and corrode this boy from the inside out had the traveler moving towards him. Reaching out he slid his arm under the boy’s shoulders, pulling the smaller figure against his own. The boy’s eyes went wide, the honest pure gaze finding the all-consuming leer of the travelers golden stare. The song came to an end as the boy was swallowed in the elder’s sight, picked apart and stripped to nothing in the ravenous glare. A large hand drifted down the boy’s back, sliding down the supple swell of his butt to cradle the meeting place of his thigh and cheek. The boy’s eyes never left the travelers face, the older man’s actions receiving no reaction from the boy. The man leaned his head down, whispering in the boy’s ear as his free hand searched under the white cotton that covered his chest, “What should I call you?”

The boy gasped as the traveler’s hand grazed a nipple, “G-Gon.”

The traveler’s eyes flashed, pulling the boy tighter against his body, fingers digging hard into his soft flesh. The boy raised his hands, pushing lightly against the chest before him, “Not here. Come with me.”

Taking a step back, Gon took the man’s hand in his, directing him out of the room and into the hallway. The traveler let his gaze linger on the hips of the boy before him, the sheer fabric swaying seductively on his hips and doing nothing to cover the small erection that was starting to brush the shimmering cloth to the side. The people that had once been watching the small figure turned away, their interest vanishing just as swiftly as it had come.

The halls were empty as the two strode down them, their hurried steps carrying over the slowly dying music still emanating from the central room. The grandeur of the house only continued as they made their way down the hallway, the corridor starting to fill with open doors leading to darkened rooms. There was no one to be seen, each and every hand put to work at the party that was becoming nothing more than a distant memory to the traveler. He had something far better to look forward too now.

Suddenly Gon halted before him, the taller stopping before he had the chance to crash into him. Looking up from his glorious view of the child’s backside, he saw that there was a boy of equal age blocking the corridor. There was nothing impressive about him, his muscular frame covered only by a baggy pair of pants. The only surprising thing was his coloring; the boy was completely white. The traveler would have called him albino if it weren’t for his ice blue eyes. Those eyes were currently boring into him, a gaze that would have been intimidating had he not been less than half the elders height, “Another one huh?”

Gon reached his hand to his head, scratching the back as he chuckled, “Gomen…" 

The other boy shrugged, hands in his pockets as he turned away from the pair, “I’ll tell Illumi that you’ll be back late tonight. Just remember to tell him which room you used this time, okay?” With that said the boy turned away, vanishing as if he had never been there.

Gon turned to look at the traveler, wanting to apologize before his words stopped dead on his lips. The aura around the stranger had changed, death rolling off him in waves, “Another one…?”

The boy’s took a step back, raising his hands to calm the elder down, “It’s part of my job-“ Gon had no chance to continue, his words cuff off as the traveler grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder and bursting into the closest room.

Tossing the small boy onto the corner of the room, pillows breaking the boy’s fall. The blue haired man loomed over him, covering his slim frame easily with his own, “You are mine.”

Gon’s eyes went wide as the traveler ducked his head, teeth latching onto the side of his neck. Biting down hard the elder felt the boy’s blood against his lips, the sweet tang dancing across his taste buds. The small body shivered at the feeling of the man’s hot tongue sliding up his throat, pausing to suck on the rapidly beating pulse point. Large hands slid over his chest, easily wrapping around his waist and holding him down. The boy shuddered, heart thudding in his chest as he started to flush.

The man’s mouth moved to suck on the skin behind Gon’s ear, thumb teasing the slowly perking nipple hiding beneath the thin white fabric he wore. The boy keened, hips rising as he bent into the man’s touch, “Na-“ the boy moaned, “Name?”

The man smiled, tongue tracing the outer shell of the boy’s ear before plunging into it, “Hisoka.”

Gon gasped, hips bucking in unrestrained want for the older man. His body was electric, each touch magnified beyond anything he had ever felt before. The knowledge that this man could easy hold him down and rip him apart had the boy pulsing with desire. His small hands rose to clutch at the rough fabric of the tunic Hisoka wore, tugging and pulling as he begged, “Please.”

The man smiled, his golden eyes drinking in the sight of the already wanton boy spread out before him as he tossed off his traveling clothes. Brushing aside the boy’s pleas, Hisoka let his tongue wander freely over Gon’s skin, the sweet salty residue of sweat lingering on his flesh. Laving at the still soft supple skin of Gon’s abdomen, Hisoka raised his eyes, looking at the young creature he had caught. With a fist in his mouth, Gon watched the blue haired man nibble at his waist, biting into his hand as he tried to keep his cries silent. Tears danced at the corners of his eyes as his breath stuttered, the feel of Hisoka’s lips on his body clouding up his mind.

Slowly moving lower and lower, Hisoka found himself before the tantalizing fabric that had so teasingly caught his eye before. The shimmering cloth now lay parted for the boy’s cock, standing at full attention and dripping sparkling gems. Trailing his finger over the tip, Hisoka collected the drops of liquid forming there, pressing into the slit ever so slightly. The gasp that escaped past Gon’s fist had the elder smiling, eyes gone black with desire. Placing his hands firmly on Gon’s thighs, pressing the boy into the few cushions that lay beneath them. Bringing his head down, Hisoka nosed at the boy’s small dick. Taking a deep breath he inhaled Gon’s scent, the boy blushing red at his ministrations. Cradling Gon’s dick in his hand, Hisoka licked up the backside, the appendage twitching against his fingers. A smile broke across his face as Hisoka slowly dropped his head down on the boy; Gon’s unrestrained cries had the man aching to take the boy for his self.

Swallowing the boy down, Hisoka dragged his teeth along the boy’s length, thick red lines lying in his wake. Gon drank in the pain, each mark fueling the fire that grew in his belly. No one had ever been willing to hurt him before; the agony the traveler dealt him a fresh spring in the middle of a desert. Bucking into the man’s mouth, Gon pleaded, “More, please more.” 

Hisoka’s eyes sparkled, flashing his teeth before tearing them across the boy. Gon cried out, flesh burning at the rough treatment from the grown man. Panting, Hisoka placed a hand on the boy’s hips, holding him down as he bit down hard on the skin surrounding the boy’s cock, blood dancing across his lips to settle lightly on his tongue. Drinking in the boy’s taste, Hisoka spread it over the boy’s waist, the once pure white of his clothing soaking up the dark crimson of the travelers offering.

Licking his lips of every last drop, Hisoka slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking each one individually as he locked eyes with the deep black pupils of the boy before him. Nearly every trace of the once warm hazel had disappeared. Gon shuddered as he watched each fingers slowly vanish between Hisoka’s lips, emerging as slick and wet as his pulsing dick. He could feel the blood oozing out of his wounds with each heartbeat, the pool around his erection slowly getting bigger by the second. Putting the loose fabric that had once sensually hung over his arms into his mouth, Gon muffled the moans coming from his body, blushing at the very sounds he couldn’t control. The boy bit down hard on the red satin, spreading his legs apart in a silent invitation to the older man. He could see something inside the traveler snap, Hisoka’s eyes turning predatory as he pulled the boy towards him. Angling his hips up and placing the child’s back on his thighs, Hisoka plunged his middle finger into the boy’s tight ass. Gon cried out, the cloth tumbling from his mouth as the sharp drag of the man’s nails against his insides had him reeling. The flaring pain clouded his mind with ecstasy, the craving to feel more, the need for more, had him pressing up into the large hand that easily cradled his lithe form.

Unwilling to wait any longer Hisoka shoved another finger into the boy, his breath growing heavy at the feeling of the soft flesh squeezing hard against his hand. The urge to taste Gon, sink his tongue in and consume the child over took Hisoka. With a hard tug Hisoka pulled his finger out of Gon, a whimper coming out of the boy’s tender lips at the rough pull. A soft cry of surprise took over as God found himself being flipped over, his chest held flush against the perfectly defined abs that Hisoka proudly wore. Gon’s eyes widen at the sight before his eyes, the traveler’s hard cock like a pillar, tall and strong. A single drop of glittering liquid perched atop the head, calling out for Gon to reach out and take it. Bracing his arms against Hisoka’s thighs, the boy did exactly that. Bringing his mouth close, Gon’s small tongue reached out, the tip shallowly dipping into the slit to get every bit of that pearl he could.

Hisoka shuddered, the arm that was wrapped around the boy’s waist tightening to keep his prey in place. Forcing his two fingers back into the boy, Hisoka ducked his head also, running his tongue over the pink hole that greedily took everything he was willing to give. With a powerful thrust, Hisoka rammed his tongue in beside his fingers. Crooking them, he dragged his nails along the inside of Gon’s body, the boy’s cries breaking in his throat. Hands trembling against Hisoka’s skin, Gon licked over the crown of his dick before taking it deep into his mouth, stretching to take as much as he possibly could. The boy’s eagerness sent a thrill through Hisoka’s body, two fingers becoming four as he brought his arm up and pulled the boy beneath him open wide. Free to move as he wished, Gon dropped himself fully onto Hisoka, the man’s cock filling his throat and choking him perfectly.

Drool dripped off Gon’s chin messily, sticking to Hisoka’s thighs in small puddles. Placing his hands on the ground, Gon pushed his head up, turning his body as he did so. Reaching the tip of Hisoka, the boy dropped slowly back down, twisting as he retreated. The hot, wet, and smooth squeeze of Gon’s throat had Hisoka groaning into the child’s ass, panting into his hole while the boy moved.

Moving suddenly, Hisoka leaned forward, pushing the boy as he did so. Scrambling, Gon struggled to remain upright, resulting in him on his hands and knees before the traveler. Peeking over his shoulder in curiosity, Gon watched as Hisoka kneeled behind him, cock glistening with his saliva in the full moonlight. The man’s eyes rose to meet the wide hazel, flashing just a second before thrusting his hips forward. Gon cried out, fists clenching on the cool floor, pressing back towards the stranger. The hint was fully received, Hisoka pressing fully into the boy, ignoring the dry burn of skin on skin. Tears flooded Gon’s eyes as he keened, shaking from want as he pleaded, “Hurt me, please.”

Grinning, Hisoka shifted his legs, bending over the boy until he completely covered him. Placing on hand on the floor, Hisoka wrapped the other around the muscled chest of the child. His nails pierced into the tender flesh, blood dripping softly onto the floor as Hisoka clutched onto Gon. Pulling back, Hisoka held the boy in place, the hot drag of his dick only masked by the blood seeping from the boy’s insides. The burn flared through Gon, his arms shaking as everything fading to nothing, the only thing in existence was the man currently pounding into him with unrestrained fury.

Curling his fingers, Hisoka yanked the boy towards his hips, blood trickling down his fingers in hot trails. Thrusting fast and hard, Hisoka plastered his chest to Gon’s back, swallowing him whole as he tore him apart. Each thrust burned, skin breaking as passions rose, the boy’s blood smoothing the way for Hisoka’s wrath. The heavy sound of skin hitting skin was smothered by the thin trickle of blood oozing from Gon’s asshole, coating the front of Hisoka’s hips as he slammed time and time again into the supple boy before him.

Gon’s vision was hazy, eyes nearly shut as he lifted his head, voice worn as he whined, “Mark me, bite me-“ A yell broke his words, melting into a groan as the nails that were once buried in him tore through his chest as they sliced their way down to his hips. Teeth bit hard into his shoulder, the pain flaring through his body in one colossal tidal wave. The boy climaxed with a broken cry as tears streamed down his face.

Gon’s blood tingled on Hisoka’s tongue, sweet and pure, unlike anything the man had ever tasted before. His hips sped up, slamming harder into the boy than the traveler had ever thought possible. His hand rose from its place on the slim hip, taking the child’s jaw in a tight grip. Forcing Gon’s face towards his, Hisoka pressed his mouth on Gon’s. Shoving his tongue into Gon’s mouth, Hisoka force-fed the greenet his own blood. The shudder coursing through the boy was beyond exhilarating, Hisoka aching for release as he chewed on the boy’s lip. The soft cry that slipped from Gon’s mouth broke Hisoka, burying his dick in his soft ass before flooding him with cum.

Pulling away from Gon, Hisoka licked the fresh tears from his face. Their salty taste bitter in comparison to the blood that remained on his teeth. His cock slid gently out of the boy, blood and semen slicking the way out. Holding the child gently in his arms, Hisoka placed him on the bed that they hadn’t made it to. Passed out, Gon slept peacefully, a small smile on his face as Hisoka lightly trailed a finger over his face. Turning, the boy reached out, hand finding Hisoka and clutching tight. Lying down beside the boy, Hisoka allowed Gon to curl up beside him. He watched him sleep, the hours passing by faster than they should have. Finally pulling away, Hisoka leaned over the body that seemed to shrink the more he looked at it. Pressing a kiss to his lips, Hisoka licked over Gon’s wounds, taking care of each one before slipping silently from the room and into the dying night.

With a faint groan, Gon woke groggily, turned his face towards the last place that he remembered Hisoka being. His hazel eyes were meet not with the pleasant cool white of the travelers flesh but with a simple fruit, small and round sitting in the light of hundreds of constellations sparkling in the winter night. There was a single bite taken from the pert skin, deep and hungry. A single drop of sweet liquid dripped down the broken flesh as a dying scream echoed through the barren halls.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to insert symbols on AO3, I would gladly appreciate the knowledge. Hisoka's lines just don't look the same without it.


End file.
